


Puzzle Families

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe looked over the children and Nick and considered when life had led him to after the Grimm had rugby tackled him that first time. A Monroe/Nick fic, we need to build this pairing up XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Families

Monroe stood in the doorway between his kitchen and living room and looked at the sight in front of him not entirely sure how it got to this point, how his life had changed so drastically in only eight months. This time a year ago he had been a hard working clock maker, sticking to his routine, going through every day doing the same thing, up, pilates, shower, breakfast, make coffee, work on his clocks breaking only to get coffee, go for a run before lunch, come back have lunch, work on his clocks till supper, eat supper, watch a little tv, weight lifting before showering for bed. He had kidded himself that he was happy with this routine, that he was content with life as it was with the few breaks from monotony going to bars or shopping or going around antique shops looking for clocks.

And then Nick had stepped into his life. Well tackled his way into his life technically. At first they had had an uneasy relationship, Monroe had realised quickly that Nick was a different brand of Grimm that hadn't been seen for a long time, he killed only when there was no other choice, wensen like himself that lived civily he left alone. But the Grimm had been coming to him for favours and information and as much as Monroe had been reluctant to be around a Grimm he hadn't been able to turn him away. He had been so lost and so overwhelmed, he was loosing his aunt, dealing with attacks on himself and her, dealing with becoming a Grimm and the fact there was a whole other world out there he hadn't known about. No he hadn't been able to turn Nick away no matter how much he grumbled because he had known it would likely spell the younger man's death.

So they had formed a weird relationship where Nick came to Monroe when he needed help with the Grimm side of things and the Blutbad found himself helping because he actually didn't want to see the loyal, eager, kind young man killed. Somewhere along the lines of early morning visits, phone calls and adventures Monroe had realised they were forming a friendship, a little one sided on his part as Nick showed up only when he needed something, but that had slowly begun to change as well after he had snapped at Nick that he just used Monroe as a Grimm-o-pedia. Suddenly Nick was coming around with beers and dvd's, take out and even a little bit of home cooking was cartered over to Monroe's to spend time together when it wasn't about a Grimm case.

Monroe reckoned neither of them had realised how quickly they had become wrapped in each others lives, it had just sort of happened for both of them. Nick would stop by as often as he would go home, Monroe started to stock up on foods and drinks the cop prefered, he started making larger portions of meals as Nick would be there either for supper or left overs for lunch the next day. They had breakfast with each other three of four times a week.

Then had come the kids. At first Monroe had been resistant, he didn't like change in his life and it was bad enough that a bloody Grimm was trapsing in and out of his life and messing up his nice and orderly routine without having a teen Blutbad, three human teens, a Reinigen and a Jägerbar messing it up as well! Nick being Nick had ended up becoming involved with the teens that he had met along his cases. It had been a gradual thing that happened quite quickly, they just seemed to collect them as they went along. A place to go if they needed somewhere, they had had meals with Nick at his house but that had steadily progressed over to Monroe's because apparently he was a better cook, Nick had offered his spare bedrooms to Gracie, Hanson and Kevin, which had taken a lot of convincing that he wasn't offering charity but he actually cared about them, and that had somehow translated to himself having at least one houseguest nearly every night.

And then he had realised that he viewed them all as pack, that his wolf was practically humming contently at having all this contact, at having a family, pack around around, at having young to look after and guard again, at having people that enjoyed being around him no matter how grumpy and sarcastic he was, at having a house that was filled with sounds of life instead of the empty ticking of his clocks, at lying in bed of a nighttime listening to the breathing and heartbeats of whoever was camping out in his house for the night.

And then he had realised that the kids saw him and Nick as 'mum and dad' that had been a slightly shocking realisation when he had suddenly sat up wide eyed in bed realising exactly what sort of pack they had formed. Though he was gargantually relieved to realise that he was dad in their stitched together family. And God help him but the kids needed them and had latched on firmly.

Holly had been away from Mrs Clarke too long for her to really think of her as mum anymore, and the wolf inside of her had clearly latched onto the fact that he and Nick had been the one to save her, that they were teaching her how to fit into society again, that they accepted her completely. She needed guidence and love, security and the knowledge that she wouldn't accidentally hurt her family, the knowledge that she had someone to go to about what she was, that understood her instincts and wolf traits.

Gracie, Hanson and Kevin just needed people that cared about them. It had taken Nick and Monroe a long time to make the teens realise that they worried when they didn't know where they were, when they knew they were on the street and didn't know if they had a good meal in their stomaches, if they were in danger. But they needed that, adults who cared about them, who looked after them and could provide a stable, reliable place for them where they knew they always had a place at the table and a warm bed to sleep in.

Roddy had been so isolated, both by being a wesen in a human world and being the prodogy that he was that the idea of having people that accepted him just as he was, having teens that didn't laugh at him but with him, that he could joke and talk with was almost alien to him. That he had adults he could go to and talk to, that worried about how he was and wasn't focussed on their jobs alone, that weren't bitter and focussed only on that bitterness, that actually wanted to hear about how he was, even to the point where Nick and Monroe had gone to Roddy's school and ensured the headmaster would sort out the bullying, the threat clear in their tones as well as Nick flahsing his badge after Roddy had showed up at Monroe's upset and sitting silently for nearly three hours before they managed to get him to talk.

Barry had been a difficult one, Monroe hadn't been sure about him when he had shown up at Nick's door in the middle of one of their movie nights with the kids while Juliet had been visiting her sister, but Nick's normal bleeding heart had offered the kid to stay and watch the movie with them when it became clear that the Jägerbar wasn't sure himself why he was there. He had been tense and silent for most of the night, looking around at the laughing and joking group slightly wide eyed and unsurely. And God help him but it was then that Monroe had realised how much Nick had rubbed off on him when he realised he was bloody well identifying with the kid, watching others belonging and being happy with their families and knwoing you had no part of it, knowing you didn't belong. Monroe had found himself working to pull the teen into the conversation, the other kids quickly latching on and helping. The look on Barry's face when he had practically been ordered by a gruff Monroe to be at his house in three days for the NCIS marathon had told Monroe he had made the right choice. Barry had come unsurely and sat silently for a while before they managed to tug him into conversation again, and suddenly he had become a frequent visitor as much as the others. Barry needed a stable, calm support system in his life, not parents that argued about the best way to raise him and went behind each others backs, that disappeared for weeks for work.

Monroe had no doubts that they would collect others, Nick had too big a heart sometimes, but he found himself looking forward to it. He couldn't lie to himself anymore and say that he had been happy, that he had enjoyed life, yeah sure he didn't have the guilt he felt after killing someone, but he hadn't been sure the lonlieness and isolation were better than the guilt. But he wasn't alone, he had a pack again and one he wouldn't give up for anything no matter how disfunctional and pieced together they were, no matter how weird their family dynamics were. Really, a Grimm male mum and a blutbadden dad were weird enough. No he would fight to the death for all seven of them, to keep them together. He didn't think he could go back now, they were so much a part of his life, and he was happy again.

He shook his head of his thoughts as he watched Gracie, Holly and Kevin trying to pin Barry to the floor, the Jägerbar's build and natural strength meaning he had managed to pin Holly underneath his large body, was tickling Gracie to tears while Kevin may as well have been a fly on his back as he tried to pin in. Barry was watching his strength, making sure not to hurt the two humans playing with him with his strength, the grin on his face warming the wolf in Monroe. Nick and Manson were laughing too hard to even contemplate helping as Gracie was shrieking for them to do, Roddy was shouting encouragment to his boyfriend and basically cheering the bear on.

That had been an unexpected twist to things, watching the two realise what they were feeling for each other, them dancing around each other, the conversations with Nick and himself before Barry had set about 'wooing' Roddy with his normal determination and intensity.

Listening to the shrieks, laughter, shouts and thumps Monroe realised he wouldn't have it any other way, why would he want to go back to the sterile silence when he had this in his life now? There was just one small problem, Nick. As he watched the bright grey eyes filled with laughter and happiness Monroe felt that tug in his chest that he had been feeling for a while now, especially after the creation of their weird family.

There was no option of living in denial when you had a wolf that preened and puffed itself up whenever Nick came for his help, that insisted on seeing Nick as the mum in their family and pointing out what a good parent he was to their adopted cubs. That he was a strong mate and poweful not to mention good looking. More and more he found his eyes travelling down to the pert little bum Nick encased in distractingly form fitting jeans.

And since Juliet had left Nick had spent more and more time with him and the kids, they hardly spent time away from each other, only when Nick or himself had to work. And he was 98% sure that Nick had been flirting with him even before he and Juliet broke up, which did not help his hormones or the demands that the wolf made on him. Now Nick sat pretty close to him when they watched films or had their meals, their fingers would brush more often than not when standing close as though just waiting to link their fingers together.

The wolf in him was becoming more and more frustrated though, his wolf had decided that they were a pack, the kids were his cubs and Nick, Nick was his mate. And the wolf in him was not happy with the lack of contact between himself and Nick of any type of a sexual nature, and it was getting harder to control. But he didn't want to scare Nick off. Even if there was a chance that Nick was gay, Blutbadden mating was completely different to human mating, the first especially, Blutbadden were similar enough to wolves that during first matings and when the wolf felt the need to breed, his cock would knot inside his mate holding them together for at least half an hour, and it could be rough and furious, not to mention the claiming mark that he would need to place onto Nick's shoulder. And he was scared of losing what they had right now, this family, this warmth.

"Monroe?" The wolf started at the warm hand that touched his wrist, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't been aware of Nick making his way over to him. Manson and Roddy had joined in the wrestling match, it seemed it was now Barry, Roddy and Manson against the others. Looking down to meet Nick's concerned grey eyes Monroe tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Sorry just thinking how different things are," Monroe admitted with a small smile leading the way back into the kitchen.

"That a good thing or a bad thing?" Nick teased trailing after him.

"Invasion of my privacy and home, Grimm smell all over the place, brats sprawled all over the place eating me out of house and home and taking control of my tv, what do you think?" Monroe snarked as he checked on the soup he had on the stove.

"Hm, good thing definetely, and rubbing my scent all over the place is revenge for you peeing in my back yard of a nighttime," Nick grinned when Monroe spun around wide eyed and guilty looking. "Thought I didn't know huh?"

"Erm…no," Monroe chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, Nick didn't seem upset.

"That Blutbad from a few months ago said that he had been tricked into not being able to find my home because my scent had been covered by another blutbad had marking the territory. I figured out pretty quickly who had been peeing in my yard," Nick said completely amused.

"I…I wanted to keep you safe," Monroe admitted softly not looking at Nick as he gave the soup another stir.

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything to you. I don't mind, I know you see my house as part of your territory as well," Nick smiled stepping closer into Monroe's space. Monroe gritted his teeth trying not to show how much having Nick so close affected him.

"You and the cubs spend too much time there for me not to,"

"Cubs?" Nick repeated causing Monroe's head to snap up and stare wide eyed at the fairly beaming young man. He had never said out loud, never admitted to anyone but himself what the family were to him, but the wolf wouldn't allow him to lie to his mate, and as distracted as he was he hadn't been able to stop himself.

"Well I mean they are kids so cubs in my people are…"

"Monroe, its fine, I hoped that that was how you saw them," Nick admitted quietly, suddenly looking nervous himself, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked down making the wolf reer up in interest, especially at Nick's tone and the sudden shyness he was showing, he wanted to take his mate so bad!

"You hoped? why?" Monroe managed to ask, though embarrassingly it was husky and showing every inch of how he wanted Nick. The smaller man edged closer to him, leaning against the counter as he looked at him cautiously.

"We make a good family right? The eight of us," Nick said slowly shuffling on his bare feet the way he did when he was nervous.

"I like to think so, weirdly disfunctional as we are," Monroe chuckled roughly resting his hands against the counter and looking at Nick curiously wondering where this was going.

"Weirdly disfunctional just about describes us yeah. But are we a complete family? Could we be a complete family?" Nick asked still not meeting Monroe's eyes.

"Complete? You want more kids?" Monroe frowned wondering whether he had read the situation wrong feeling his heart sinking.

"Oh no…well I have none in mind," Nick smiled sheepishly knowing what he was like. "I was talking more about completing the family that we have now, or maybe confirming…you know never mind I'm just being silly," Nick tried to move away but Monroe's wolf had him moving before the human side of himself really thought about it.

Bracketing Nick in against the counter he looked down at Nick curiously, undoubtedly the lust and heat he was feeling for Nick clear in his eyes. He watched and heard Nick gulping before grey eyes were raised to meet his own, uncertaintly, desire and hope showing in their depths. And when he breathed in the scent of arousal washed over his senses making the wolf in him take notice rapidly.

"What did you mean Nick?" Monroe asked lowly, he knew his eyes were bleeding red as he scanned Nick's face, but happily Nick didn't even react to it. He did however look as though he wasn't sure whether he wanted to run, lie, tell the truth and if he was reading this right, and he prayed he was, jump him.

Suddenly Nick grabbed the front of his jumper and yanked him forwards, sealing their lips together in a powerful, demanding kiss that said everything Monroe had been wanting to hear for months now. His own hands moved quickly to slide into the back pocket of Nick's jeans and used his grip to tug him forwards and against him firmly as he pressed into the kiss, tasting and enjoying the feeling of Nick's lips against his own. He smiled slightly against Nick's lips when the Grimm reached up and gripped onto his hair, flicking his tongue against Monroe's lips and groaned when Monroe tangled his tongue with Nick's.

"I think this means mommy and daddy are together now," The mock whisper and resulting giggles had them pulling apart and turning to see the kids peering around one corner of the kitchen door, Roddy kneeling on the floor and the others crowded around at different levels, Barry just peering over all their heads. Snorting in amusement Nick dropped his arms so they were resting on Monroe's shoulders, looking over at the kids with amusement dancing in his grey eyes.

"You lot have really bad timing, you know that!" Monroe grumbled, but the kids just grinned back at him.

"You're always interupting us," Roddy snickered.

"You children, us adults," Monroe huffed.

"Well, that's unfair," Kevin grinned. "If mum and dad get to snog so do we,"

"Doesn't work like that, but thanks for the permission," Monroe smirked before turning and kissing a laughing Nick as the six kids groaned out in mock disgust. Nick let out a deep groan to the growl Monroe gave out as the Blutbad's fingers dug into his arse cheeks.

"Oh ew gross!" Gracie squealed and they absently heard the stampede of feet back into the living room before giggling and loud voices came back to them.

Monroe didn't release his grip on Nick, concentrating on satisfying the longing he had to kiss Nick until they ran out of air. When they pulled apart Monroe closed his eyes as Nick scattered kisses along his jawline, cheeks and even onto his neck.

"So, you want to become a complete family?" Nick grinned pulling back.

"Do you even need to ask that?" Monroe asked raising his eyebrow as he pulled Nick against his body and soaked up the scent and warmth of Nick's body.

"Yes," Nick said softly making Monroe meet his grey eyes. Smiling softly Monroe bent his head to kiss Nick tenderly, moving their lips together tenderly before pulling back as he stroked his hand down Nick's face.

"We're already a complete family except for the fact we weren't offically together," Monroe smiled.

"We were kind of couply even before Juliet even left huh?" Nick laughed leaning his body against Monroe's contently, the soft luxurious scent of Nick's happiness reaching Monroe's nose.

"You used to come round for meals where we would sit talking while eating and drinking wine. If that doesn't classify as a date I don't know what would," Monroe chuckled.

"And I trusted you above anyone else, I have for a long, long time now," Nick added quietly running his fingers through Monroe's curls.

"I was the only one who could help you with the wensen side of things," Monroe said fighting a slight frown, he did however frown when Nick snorted in amusement.

"If you think that then I worry about the fact that I was coming to you for help. At first yes I admit that I came to you because I didn't know who else to come to about it. But I came to you because I trusted you, because I wanted your help. After you protected Aunt Marie, even though, even though she wasn't a Grimm like me," Nick said softly staring at his hand which was tugging on Monroe's jumper. The revelation of what sort of Grimm Marie had been had hurt Nick, her words about killing the bad ones had been a life regret and realisation more than anything else.

"I couldn't say no to you, even then," Monroe snorted.

"And now?" Nick grinned looking up at him.

"I have a living room full of loud, noisy, messy, annoying runts, what exactly does that tell you?" Monroe asked.

"HEY!" The chorus had them laughing again.

"It tells me you can't resist my puppy dog eyes and love us all?" Nick asked hopefully.

"You I definitely do," Monroe said honestly meeting Nick's eyes smiling when they widened with shock. "That lot, I suppose so," Monroe shrugged before grinning at Nick as he laughed.

"You know I do too right?" Nick said quietly tugging Monroe closer by his jumper again pressing thirs lips together for another kiss. Monroe growled contently holding Nick closer to his body and listening to the wolf in him happily purring at the contact with his mate finally, being able to hold and kiss Nick soothed something inside of him and eased the burning that had been going through him as he denied his natural urges to take his mate.

"Good," Monroe grinned when they parted feeling almost giddy.

"You realise this means we have to tell Sean right?" Nick grinned at the grimace Monroe gave, if they were a family Sean was Nick's uncle and glared at Monroe whenever they were in the same room with clear disapproval, not to mention the warning that he had given Monroe about hurting Nick physically or mentally in anyway once they knew what he was and that he was there.

"You can tell him and I will avoid him for the rest of the year," Monroe said firmly.

"Come on he's not that bad," Nick chuckled following Monroe as he turned to stir his soup before taking it off the heat.

"He is that bad," Monroe snorted nudging Nick ahead of him through to the dinning room. "Kids!" He shouted as he set the pan down.

"I'm not a kid," Barry grumbled as normal as he followed the others into the room as they raced in.

"Cubs then," Monroe said without turning from dishing out the soup. Nick smiled at the slightly stunned looks on their kids faces before Holly jumped into the seat that was beside where Monroe normally sat beaming at him happily. The rest of them uickly taking seats, Barry and Roddy holding hands on the table as they settled down.

Looking around the group as they ate, talked and laughed, watching Monroe's gruff but caring attitude towards the kids, seeing the kids smiling and comfortable in their home, his family. Nick smiled to himself, he would never regret becoming a Grimm when it had given him this in return for the trouble that he received as well, and he and Monroe would fight tooth, nail, claw and fang to make sure they stayed together and happy.


End file.
